77th ARC's
by XxSASxReaperxX
Summary: Kicker, a clone in the Galactic Republic army, was like every other basic clone, or was he? This story is about the clone known as Kicker and how he forms and leads a special squad of selected troopers. The 77th ARC Unit. Kicker shall also be appearing in EcoMagic's "Elite Corps among Squads" fanfiction along with his unit. Special thanks to Mrchief20000 for the cover image.
1. Training for war

_"_CT-Twenty Seven-Sixty-Four watch your left!" Shouted Cadet 2354

"I got 'em!" replied Clone 2576 blasting the simulation bot on 2764's left.

Today was Foxtrots squad initiation challenge, Assault on the citadel.

"Foxtrot, you're to move and secure the citadel tower" the command voice echoed into the cadets helmets.

"Roger command!" They all said in unison.

"Alright men, diamond formation and move on me" Ordered 3245, making hand signals to the other 3 clones.

"Sir thats a bad move" said cadet 2764 from behind his cover. "The droids are in a towers and elevated positions we'll be cut down before we move a step! I suggest having two men cut into their right side, two into their left" 2764 leaned out of his cover and shoot at one of the watch towers currently raining fire down on the troopers.

"Negative 2764, I'm in charge, you're to follow my orders!"

"Forget your orders!" shouted 2562. "I'll take the right," The cadet got up and moved towards the right side of the training floor shooting at the droids as he went but was cut down by the watch towers.

"Man down! Man down!" said 2354. "Cover me, I'll get him!" The remaining two clones covered 2354 until he dragged their fallen squad mate back to their cover.

"Okay...okay.." 3245 took a deep breath. "We have to make a forward push. Do. Not. Stop."

"But sir-" 2764 tried to argue.

"Do not question my orders 2764! My orders are push forward. Now we go on 3." 3245 held up 3 of his fingers and counted down. "Go!" The 3 clones moved out of their cover and started their push towards the citadel, each watching their backs and ensuring they are all together.

"We're making good progress!" shouted 2354.

"Super battle droids deployed" The simulation voice trailed around the training hall.

"You had to jinx us didn't you?" 2764 asked rhetorically, The 3 remaining cadets threw themselves behind some cover as the super battle droids opened fire with a barrage of rockets and plasma fire from their wrist blasters.

"We can still make it, we just have to push" 2354 said confidently.

"Quite the moral booster aren't you 2354?" asked 2764, he stopped his shooting and paused in thought. "Thats it!" He eventually said.

"What is?"

"Your name! Booster!"

"I like the sound of that."

"Both of you stop yapping and start blasting" shouted 3245 through their com-link in their helmets, over the sound of his DC15A blaster rifle as he aimed to take down a super battle droid

"I could think of a name for 3245 right now..." 2764 said whilst shooting over his cover, taking out 2 super battle droids.

"Do not expose part of your body 2354" said 3245, their team leader. "Watch your cover otherwise it will get you killed!" he said as a simulation grenade rolled past 2764 and Booster

"Aww dam-" was the last words Booster could say before 2764 tried to kick the grenade away as it exploded, locking up their armour.

"Dammit!" yelled 3245 as he turned his eyes away from the battle to look at his fallen squad and not seeing the B1 Simulation droid approaching from his blind spot. The droid aimed and put a blaster shot into the cadets training armour, locking it up and ending the simulation.

"Simulation ended, all clones were killed or captured" the droids powered down and the cadets armour unlocked it self allowing, them to leave the training room whilst 99 and the other clone rejects move onto the floor to remove the de-powered droids.


	2. Numbers and ranks

"Well..that was a complete and total embarrassment we just made out there" groaned Booster as he and the other 3 members of Foxtrot squad strolled into the barracks

"Yeah you did, Booster" retorted 2562. "If you 3 had covered me we'd have been fine"

"We'd be fine? You sure about that? Its your fault we failed anyway!" shouted 2764 angrily.

"Stop it. Both of you!" Commanded 3245 and silence fell in the room with all the troopers too annoyed with each other and them selfs to say anything more.

"You know I've been thinking" 2562 said after the minutes of silence he leant back on his top cylinder bed in the wall and stared at the bottom of the extended bed above him. "From now on I want to be known as Rusty."

"Rusty?" The other 3 said in unison, all looking up from cleaning their rifles.

"Why Rusty?" Asked Booster, who propped his rifle against his bed, which was on ground level.

"I don't know,I err...like the sound to it...Rusty." He said again.

"Rusty's a stupid idea for a name, and so is Booster" said 3245. "We're just numbers and ranks, thats all we are, all we will be. Numbers and ranks."

"Sir" 2764 began to speak, a devil like grin spread across his face.

"Yes 2764?"

"From your performance out there I say we call you BlindSpot."

"..." BlindSpot stoped rummaging through his locker to glare at his fellow squad mate. "Watch it 2764, talk like that to a superior could get you killed out in the line of duty"

2764 immediately went quiet and picked up his weapon in an attempt to draw his mind away from the thought of death by his own words. Silence fell between the group once again, each thinking about what went wrong and how to improve their performance.

"Dammit!" exclaimed 2764 a short while later, throwing his blaster on the floor and kicking it to the other side of the room. "Stupid jamming lock."

"Calm down 2764" said BlindSpot. "Judging by what you just did, your nickname is Kicker" their team leader said in an attempt to get back at his squad mate and to save him self from total humility.

"Kicker huh? I like it, has a nice ring to it" responded Kicker in result of his new nickname.

The 4 cadets, now with their respected names, huddled around to discuss battle plans for their next test.


	3. Re-run

"Alright boys," BlindSpot said whilst they're being elevated into the arena. "Today is the big day, today we become soldiers. so remember, heads down move fast and work together!" BlindSpot spoke to his squad, all of them determined to pass this test.

"Yes sir!" the other 3 cadets said in unison. For this test, BlindSpot and Booster were equipped with the standard DC15A, Rusty,the DC-15x, a sniper, whilst Kicker chose his ever so faviroute DC15S blaster.

"Okay here is the plan, Rusty when the simulation starts you're to go to the nearest cover and provide cover fire for Booster, Kicker and I who will push down the middle into the centre of the arena. Then, you're to break cover and link back with us while we provide covering fire for you." BlindSpot said in a commanding manner.

"And then?" Kicker asked.

"And then, if we make it that far, I'll tell you the rest." responded BlindSpot, before looking towards Booster and noticing he was shaking. "Pre-action nerves Booster?"

Booster, who was in deep thought, look around startled when he was questioned.

"Huh? err..yes sir, just a little excited and nervous at the same time."

Rusty walked over to Booster and put a hand on his shoulder saying,

"We're going to do fine Booster, if we work together."

"Okay guy's here we are" Kicker motioned to the squad to stop talking and look forward, the lift coming to a stop at the citadel training floor the clones raised their blaster waiting for the droids to activate signalling the start of the simulation.

The 2 front droids swivel around to face the clones their blasters primed and ready but they're immediately shot by Kicker.

"Thats the start, move!" shouted Blindspot as the arena came to life with red and blue blaster fire as the droids and clones engage in combat while Rusty sat at the back sniping the droids in the watch towers allowing Kicker, Booster and Blindspot to move into the centre area and making a base of fire covering Rusty who ran to get to their cover and droped down next to his squad mates.

"Okay now we're here," BlindSpot said to his troopers, we use Kickers suggestion, 2 clones push in on their right and 2 push in on their left flank" he looks at Kicker and Rusty "you two, push right and push in" he then looked at Booster who stopped shaking "You and I will push left. Everyone ready? Move!"BlindSpot shouted before raising his upper body out of cover to fire his rifle, hitting 3 simulation droids which allowed Kicker and Rusty to move to their new cover.

"Phew we made it" said a relieved Kicker.

"Now we just have to push into their right, and i have a sniper.." Mentioned Rusty.

"Right okay.." said kicker in deep thought. "Okay we'll do something a little risky, you stay here and do overwatch for me and I'll push into their flank alone."

Rusty sighed trying to argue but realising eventually, that its their best option available.

"Fine" he eventually muttered, "on 3, 1, 2, 3!" Rusty peered around their cover and drops the nearest droid with a well placed sniper shot. "Go!" he ordered Kicker not realising Kicker had already rolled to the cover in-front of him "Kicker g-" He turned around seeing he's gone and then heard DC15S blaster fire from the cover a head of him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the training floor, Blindspot and Booster had made further progress than Kicker and was already at the end of their flank and was now shooting over into the droids right flank to aid Kicker in his push.

"Deploying super battle droids" The command voice booms.

"Supers, cut 'em down" ordered Blindspot into their communications when he saw the platforms lower to reveal the squad of super battle droids who turn to fire at Blindspot and Booster with their rockets and wrist cannons.

With the Super battle droids being distracted and Rusty covering him, Kicker moved around behind the super's and rolled out 3 simulation droid poppers, disabling them. He proceeded over the turrets and next to the tower whilst his brother's clean up the rest of the droids defending the outside.

Kicker made his way to the large stairwell to the top of the citadel tower and began to climb the stairwell but he was stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of metal feet coming down the stairs.

"Clankers" he muttered to him self, taking cover in a small doorway on the 2nd floor of the tower.

"Secure the main entrance" ordered a droid who Kicker presumed is their commander.

"Roger roger" 2 droids said in unison and ran past the door way where Kicker was hiding, Kicker saw an opportunity to get the upper hand and rolled a simulation thermal detonator round the corner and it rolled to a stop under the commanding droid.

"What the?" the droid asked, picking up the grenade and bringing it up to his robotic head. Examining it, then boom! The grenade went off, disintegrating the commander droid and sending the other 2 droids into hysterics below as they just lost their first in command. Kicker then dropped a droid popper over the stairwell and onto the 1st floor where the droids were guarding and continued up the stairwell hearing the buzz of the droid popper going off.

"I'm gonna win" Kicker said jogging up the final flight of stairs "I'm going to get the flag." However, when he reached the top, he found Blindspot already there with his hand on the flag. "But.." Kicker stammered in shock of being beaten up to the top.

Blindspot turned around on hearing Kickers voice

"Ah Kicker, come to join me have you?" he asked holding up the flag which ended the simulation.

"but..." Kicker repeated, just staring at his leader being able to say nothing more.

`Blindspot chuckled and began to walk down the tower stairs

"You always forgot we had grappling hooks Kicker," Blindspot shouted back up the stairs.


	4. The sound of war

_**Our first major battle. Geonosis, by now we were fully trained and deadly troopers fighting for the Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi Order to bring peace to the galaxy.**_

"Kicker get up!, we've got droids inbound on our location, I can't survive this fight alone!" shouted Booster whilst he fired off his DC15A at the incoming droids then looking back at his squad mate. "Kicker! Get up dammit."

A rocket projectile hit the cover Booster was using, causing the sand and dirt to shower over the trooper. Booster activated his comms and tries to hale re-enforcements "Hello? does any one read? this is CT-2354 requesting support at coordinates 1,22,65,3 does any one copy over?" Booster waited for a reply then stuck his head out to shoot at the droids, but instead of DC15A blaster fire, all that is heard is the ringing shot of a single sniper and Booster drops to the floor, dead.

**_20 minutes before_**

"Kicker" Booster said.

"Hmm?" replied Kicker.

"Think we'll win this battle?"

"Do I think? I know so, how long did we train for this?"

"But the size of their army.."

"They're robots, they just follow orders, they do not think and adapt like we do. We will win this."

"Hey Blindspot, who's gunship is to the right of ours?" Kicker said looking through the small window slits on the LA-AT's doors

"They say its Commander Jax's"

"Well, maybe we'll get a chance to see him fight."

"I doubt it Kicker, he'll be in a different legion." Blindspot replied with a dismissive tone.

"Anyway...pilot. How long until we come into contact?" Kicker asked.

"It should be around now.." the pilot said sounding a bit worried.

"So, shouldn't we be getting shot at?" As if the separatist's knew what Kicker had just asked, the LAAT gunship shuck with the vibrations of AA fire exploding around them. The gunship suddenly lurched to the left in an angle throwing the troopers off their balance and throwing them into the left door.

"We just lost our right wing!" the pilot announced. "We're going down, prepare for a crash-landing!" The gunship came crashing to the ground and skidded along the floor, its left wing snapped making the gunship fall on its side before its nose hit a rock stopping it in its tracks. Killing the pilot and knocking out Foxtrot squad.

Kicker woke up to the sound of blaster fire and groans at the pain in his head, he noticed Rusty and Blindspot lying next to him. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed a pool of blood that he was lying in. Then, he heard a muffled voice and it sounded like Booster, when he looked up he saw Booster firing his DC15A over the gunships hull and red blaster fire hitting all around him making scorch marks on the white armor of the gunship. He then saw Booster drop to the ground, a hole burned through his helmet and out the other side.

Kicker, shocked and traumatised by the death of his fellow brothers, shakily picked up his DC15S and peered over the gunship to see a large squad of droids approaching his position. Thinking that all the clones are dead.

Kicker looked down at the ground searching for any grenades he can use, seeing one on Blindspots belt, Kicker took it from his Leader and primed it, throwing it over the edge.

"Boom" he muttered as the explosion went off before poking his DC15A over the LAAT's hull and firing at the droids, picking up the fight where Booster left off.

The fire fight carried on for a good 10 minutes with blaster rounds firing all over the place, and it took a while before Kicker noticed his ammo count depleting faster than the droids were falling, realising this, Kicker picked up Boosters DC15A and held it in a duel wield fashion until his DC15S ran out of ammo so Kicker dropped it and continued firing with his DC15A.

Kicker failed to notice was the 2 droids that were advancing on his right. By the time Kicker noticed, it was too late, one of the droids shot him in the knee. Kicker dropped his rifle and clutched his knee in pain before looking up at the droid blaster pointed in his face.

"Any last words clone?" the droid asked

"Yeah, hail the republic" as Kicker replied to the droid, he saw a flash of purple and the droids head is cut clean off. Kicker then saw the purple flash come back again, but this time it came back from a different direction and landed in the hands of an ebony skinned Jedi Master. Mace Windu, who was being followed by a company of clone troopers.

"Trooper" The Jedi said, "are you still able to fight?"

"Yes General" Kicker replied saluting the jedi as one of the troopers helped him to his feet.

"Where is the rest of your squad?"

"In there sir" he pointed to the gunship "they're all..dead sir."

"You will get your chance to avenge them trooper, for now, you're with me." Having said that, the Jedi started running towards the front of company of clones whilst Kicker was helped to walk towards the raging battle of Geonosis.


End file.
